Nikahi Saja Dia
by rokka
Summary: Toshiya dan Kaoru berantem karena Kaoru sering pulang malem. Hm, ada apa sih dengan Kaoru? Jangan-jangan punya selingkuhan baru, hehehe *komporin Toshiya XD


**Nikahi Saja Dia!**

**30/09/2010**

**Title : Nikahi Saja Dia!  
>Author : Rokka Purin Terandou <strong>

**Chapter(s) : oneshot aja lah  
>Genre : fluff<br>Rating : 15+**

**Fandom : J-Rock, Dir en Grey  
>Pairing(s) : Kaoru x Toshiya<br>Summary : Nggak sekalian aja kamu ceraikan akuh?**

**Disclaimer : Kaoru and Toshiya itu om dan tante tetangga sebelah *grin***

**Comments : hihihi...**

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###**

Toshiya, bassist cantik Dir en Grey duduk di sisi kiri sofa. Kaoru, gitaris Dir en Grey duduk di sisi kanan sofa. Dua orang dengan karakter bertolak belakang itu berada dalam satu dimensi ruang dan waktu yang sama. Suasana dalam studio Dir en Grey terasa semakin membingungkan. Mengapa? Sudah jelas kan jawabannya. Toshiya itu panas membara sedangkan Kaoru itu dingin membeku. Bagaimana bisa dua kutub yang berlawanan itu bertemu? Itulah yang membuat ketiga anggota Dir en grey yang laen, Die, Shinya, dan Kyo, dibuat heran oleh kedua makhluk itu. Kalau ditanya mengenai hubungan Kaoru dan Toshiya, mereka kompak memandang langit dan menjawab, "Entahlah."

Baiklah, kembali ke studio Dir en grey dimana sepasang kekasih favorit kita berada di singgasananya. Kedua orang itu duduk dengan menguarkan aura mencekam. Hawa kelam itu menyesakkan studio. Membuat Kyo, Die, dan Shinya tidak betah lama-lama di sana. Akan tetapi rasa penasaran mereka jauh lebih kuat untuk tetap bertahan, menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Kaoru meletakkan berkas-berkas di tangannya ke meja di samping sofa. Toshiya memasukkan cermin di tangannya ke dalam tas.

"Mau sampai kapan kamu diam?" Kaoru langsung menusuk Toshiya dengan kalimat pertama disertai mata tajam.

"Sampai seorang Niikura Kaoru minta maaf." Toshiya tidak mau kalah, menyerang balik Kaoru dengan serangan mulut tajam. XD

Kaoru melirik bengis. Toshiya melotot sadis. Penonton, Die, Shinya, dan Kyo menahan pipis. XDD

"Itu kan masalah kecil." sanggah Kaoru.

"Oya? Jadi kek gitu itu masalah nggak penting?" sangkal Toshiya.

"Dewasalah sedikit." Kaoru kalem.

"Nikahi saja dia!" Toshiya mengaum.

WADEFAKK! Para hadirin nyaris terjungkal dari bangku penonton. Kaoru selingkuh! Selingkuh ma men! Ulangi dalam bold, capital, underlined : **SELINGKUH!** Itu suatu hil yang mustahal! Kalo si playboy Die yang selingkuh, serong kanan serong kiri sih semua orang tidak heran. *plak!* Tapi ini Kaoru! Manusia paling waras sedir-en-grey! Manusia paling stoic di dunia! Manusia paling logis di jagad raya! Mana mungkin Kaoru melakukan hal senista itu! Dunia pasti sudah gila! Tokyo Tower bisa runtuh! Tembok Besar China bakal mengecil! Patung Liberty bakal kacak pinggang! Yang paling gawat... Menara Condong Pisa bakal tegak! Owkh! Menyeramkan! Fenomena mengerikan itu tak boleh terjadi!

"Hix... Dasar bajingan! Raja Tega! Hix... Huwaaang..." Toshiya histeris.

Kaoru memijit pelipisnya. Mulai deh...

"Totchi, Totchi... dengerin penjelasanku dulu. Oke?"

"Semuanya sudah jelas Kaoru! Selama ini aku selalu diam mengalah. Tapi aku nggak kuat lagi! Tega-teganya kamu... kamu... huwaaaaaaaaa..." Toshiya menenggelamkan muka ke bantal sofa.

Kaoru menghela nafas berat. Makin terasa berat ketika dipandangnya Kyo yang mengeluarkan aura membunuh. Atau Shinya yang berwajah shock seolah Kaoru ini penjahat kelamin. Dan Die yang cengingiran- Ah! Lupakan! Si monyet merah itu sih lebih ngeliat dari sisi serunya. Brengsek!

"Totchi..." Kaoru mencoba menyentuh tangan Toshiya yang langsung ditepis.

"Don't touch me! Hix...hix... Bisa-bisanya kamu manis padaku setelah melakukan hal sekeji itu. Pantas saja kamu selalu nyuruh aku tidur lebih cepat! Ternyata kamu kelayapan malam-malam! Kamu sering ke tempat kek gitu! Pagi baru pulang! Bau alkohol dan parfum! Nggak usah kamu jelasin! Nggak usah ngeles! Aku bisa tau lelaki ngapain aja di tempat kayak gitu! Tega-teganya Kaoru bokongin Totchi! Padahal selama ini Totchi percaya sama Kaoru! Dasar pembokong!" jerit tangis Toshiya pilu ala drama Queen.

"Totchi, kamu nggak tau masalahnya. Bou-chan itu-"

"Oh! Jadi pelacur itu namanya Bou! Bahkan kamu panggil pake 'chan' segala! Hebat, hebat! Nggak sekalian aja kamu jadiin istri muda? Nggak sekalian aja kamu tebus dari Bishounen-lesque terus kamu bawa pulang ke rumah! Nggak sekalian aja kamu ceraikan akuh?" Toshiya membuang bantal dan kacak pinggang. Sekarang Toshiya berubah dari Drama Queen ke bentuk Yakuza Queen.

Kaoru bersidekap. Berlagak sok cool walo dadanya panas. Tentu saja Kaoru marah atas tuduhan tak senonoh Toshiya. Dikiranya Kaoru seme apaan! Nggak tahan sama mulut tajam Toshiya, Kaoru mendorong Toshiya ke sofa dan menindihnya! Oh My God!

"Gyaaa...kamu mau apa? Dasar bejat!" teriak Toshiya panik meski dalam hati ngarep.

Kaoru membungkam mulut Toshiya.

"Dengar! Bou-chan itu sepupuku. Keluarganya terlilit hutang. Dia terpaksa kerja di Bishounen-lesque. Papaku nyuruh aku nolongin Bou agar keluar dari kerjaan kek gitu. Paham? Sekarang kalo kamu masih mau cerai sama aku, aku nggak nahan kamu. Lakukan sesukamu!"

Kaoru melepaskan bekapannya. Amarah Toshiya luruh bersama air mata setelah mendengar penjelasan Kaoru.

"Gomen, Totchi nggak serius bilang cerai kok. Totchi hanya... hix..."

"Sshh, nggak pa-pa. Wajar kamu marah. Jangan nangis lagi."

Chuu! Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Toshiya. Tadinya sih ciuman ringan. Tapi dasar Toshiya, sengaja menggigit bibir Kaoru. Kaoru memahami bahasa tubuh Toshiya. Senyum genit dan mata nakal itu membuat Kaoru melumat bibir Toshiya dengan liar.

"Ungh...mmm...emh...ungh,angkh..."

"Mmmhhh...Kao-ungh...mmmmhh..."

**~OWARI~**

Toshiya : ungh...mmh... Kao- mmhh... *shiver*

Kaoru : hmm...mmm... *grepe dada Totchi*

Kyo : WOY! BISA BACA NGGAK SIH? UDAH OWARI TUH!

KxT : ummmh...ngh...mm... *cuek*

Kyo : ck! Die! bantuin gue dong!

Die : Shin... *colek*

Shinya : ya? *nengok*

Die : chuu! *cipok*

Plak!

Shinya : aku pulang! *muka sixpack*

Die : ugh! *elus pipi yang digampar Shinya*

Kyo : =_= gue tidur aja dah

XDD

**Finished 24/02/2011**

**Last edited 26/02/2011**

**~Rokka~**

3


End file.
